north_grovefandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Jones
'Sean Peter Jones '(b. 11th October 1978) has been a resident of North Grove from 1978 - 2000 and 2011 - onwards. Sean is the eldest child of Helen and Peter Jones. The eldest grandchild of May Porter, the husband of Ivy Jones and father of Lola Jones, Cameron Jones and Amber Jones. Childhood Born in 1978 at the Royal North Grove Hospital, Sean was the first of seven children born to Helen and Peter Jones and the eldest grandchild of twenty for May Porter. Sean's godfather is also Vic Peters, the landlord of the local pub who was his father's best friend, would also become an important figure in Sean's life up until Vic's death in 2009. When Sean was two years old, his grandmother married millionaire Roger Hackman and his family name was instantly recognised as one of importance in North Grove and as he grew older, he started to resent that. Although he counted Roger as his grandfather as his mother's father died ten years previous to Sean's birth, he hated being treated differently at school because his family were rich. His parents were a nurse and a doctor respectively but he found it hard to choose his friends, but he did find one in Oliver Dickinson. Teenage Years As Sean grew older, he became protective of his younger siblings and a bond with his sister Louisa Jones began to grow especially. He was twelve years old when she was born but from the onset they bonded and he wanted to help his mother with her as much. During high school, Sean was popular both with the girls and the lads. He was extremely intelligent but his high school career seemed to take a backseat when he discovered fighting. After one of his first fights with a boy three years his senior, Oliver carried Sean to the pub where Vic and his Uncle Jack were having a quiet drink. Seeing the state he was in, they kept the news from his parents and patched Sean up and afterwards they started to teach him how to fight. After the training with Vic and Jack, he started to win every fight he was in, making a small profit on the side also. Sean gained a reputation as a hard-ass, which he was and nobody would come near him apart from his few friends which he enjoyed more than them being fake. It was also during this time that his relationship with Olivia became strained. He found out that she was dating a man who was five years older than her and he told her to call it off. When she refused he beat the man up and he subsequently broke up with Olivia. Heartbroken, Olivia told their parents. He told them about Callum Evans and the two of them were grounded. When his parents found out, they were furious. Especially his mother who had to be stopped from hitting her brother Jack in the middle of a family dinner when she discovered her son's secret. Wanting him to do well in school was her main want for him and seeing him ruin it by fighting was not easy for her to stomach. However, just passing his GCSE's, Sean went to college to study his A-Levels and did a lot better with them. It was also during his time at college that he was introduced to Ivy Holt. She was the younger sister of Oliver's girlfriend Millie and the two hit it off immediately. He had always known about Ivy as she was Olivia's best friend but he had never paid much attention to her until he reached college age. It was also during this time that his relationship with Olivia became strained. He found out that she was dating a man who was five years older than her and he told her to call it off. When she refused he beat the man up and he subsequently broke up with Olivia. Before Moving to London Despite Ivy's parents being extremely reluctant to let Ivy, who was sixteen, date Sean who was nineteen, Ivy ignored their snobbish pleas and Ivy and Sean sometimes spent the odd day in the pub when it was closed as that was the only time they ever got a chance to be alone. After Millie became pregnant aged nineteen, Ivy's parents really became strict over Sean to the point where Helen, Sean's mother slapped Claudia, Ivy's mother in the street when she made a horrible comment about Sean, who by this point was starting his medical degree and had stopped a lot of the fighting. When the tensions his breaking point, Ivy moved into the Jones' household for a few weeks and when the two showed that they were serious, her parents backed off and the two moved in together. After they moved in together, it was a night in the Winter of 1999. They were having a quiet night in when someone burst through their front door. Going on the defensive stance, Sean was ready to fight whoever had interrupted them. He was shocked to find Olivia slumped on the ground fast asleep. It did not take Sean long to figure out that she had been taking drugs. Driving her home, he placed her on the dinner table and told his father to look after his daughter. He cared for her but he had an inkling that she had been doing drugs for months and he was tired of it. He could not understand how she could do something like that to herself. During the European Championships of 2000, England were playing Germany and the whole pub was full as they watched the match and just after the match finished, with an England win, Olivia, Sean's sister discovered Ivy in the toilets with a stab wound and multiple bruises. He tried to resuscitate her and he managed to stop the bleeding but he was struggling. Peter Jones assisted as they tried to keep her alive while the ambulance came. Being taken to the hospital, Sean could not allow himself to follow after her. He was so upset and angry that he had to be restrained by his father from trying to find those that did it. He did not know how to react. He wanted to take all of his anger out on somebody. He went to his parents and he was surprised to see Olivia there. She was crying herself. Comforting each other, Olivia finally managed to convince Sean that he had to go to the hospital - he had to see how she was. When he arrived, he walked into the waiting room to the news that Ivy had had a miscarriage. He did not even know that she was pregnant. The news knocked him sideways. Her parents were even angrier with him while his own mother comforted him. He waited until she woke up two days later and he promised that he would never leave her. He thought for a split second that his whole life was over before it had begun. He loved Ivy more than anything and the thought that he nearly had to carry on without her pained him. As Ivy recovered (she never knew about the pregnancy either) the two of them planned to move away from North Grove. Sean managed to get a transfer from Manchester University to one in London and they had managed to pack everything and were ready to go. As Sean was having a pint with his colleagues at Royal Manchester Hospital, he heard a conversation between two men discussing Ivy's beating. They were boasting that they had got away with it and that they could use it as leverage. Sean waited until they left and he pushed them both down an alleyway and he let his anger get the best of him as he beat them both until they were almost unrecognisable. Walking away, he finally felt a sense of closure to the whole ordeal. In the Autumn of 2000, Sean and Ivy moved to London. Moving Back to North Grove Although they kept in regular touch with his family, Sean and Ivy rarely returned to North Grove until 2008, when Sean's best friend and Ivy's brother-in-law Oliver died while in action in Afghanistan. The death devastated the couple, Sean certainly. The family moved back to North Grove to support Millie and her four daughters for three months and helped out with everything but they soon moved back to London. In 2009, Sean's godfather died of cancer. The recent deaths were a crushing blow to Sean and after they funeral decided to move back to North Grove. However, they did not do this until 2011 when Sean managed to score a position as a doctor at the local hospital. In the time away from North Grove, Sean and Ivy had three children, Lola Jones who was born in 2002, Cameron who was born in 2006 and Amber who was born in 2008. Out of the three children, only Lola was reluctant to move as she wouldn't get to see her friends as much. But since Sean has moved back to North Grove, he has been a lot calmer but he still gets a little irate when his siblings are hurt. His protective side, if anything, has really been amplified. Sean also feels a sense of duty to help Millie look after his nieces as they no longer have a father. The Hostage Situation In March 2014, the landlady of the pub Jazmyn's ex-boyfriend Joshua Blunt arrived in The Grey Lion with two of his friends weilding guns and took several people hostage for nearly eight hours. Some of the hostages included Ivy, Lola and two of his sisters Hannah and Louisa. Sean was on edge as he tried everything to get them out but could not get any information on their whereabouts. When the gunshots went off, Sean was sent into a frenzy but finally caught sight of his wife okay through the window who sign-languaged where the gunmen were stood. Once he told the police they managed to get inside and get everybody out. The aftermath left daughter Lola unable to spend a night in her bed and the loss of Lizzie Redding. Family Mother: Helen Jones Father: Peter Jones Siblings: Olivia Jones, Hannah Jones, Katie Jones, Louisa Jones, Lewis Jones and Georgia Jones Grandparents: May and Brian Porter, Roger Hackman and Patricia and Walter Jones Wife: Ivy Jones Children: Lola Jones, Cameron Jones and Amber Jones Nieces: Mia Dickinson, Alyssa Dickinson II, Kiera Dickinson, Nicole Dickinson, Jane Groom and Lottie-May Wright Nephew: Ethan Jones Aunts: Patricia Jessop, Elise Hackman, Denise Burrows, Sandra Porter and Frances Groom Uncles: Arthur Jessop, John Hackman, Roy Burrows, Harold Weston, Jack Porter and Charles Groom Cousins: Annie Buckley, Bailey Groom, Molly Groom, Lois Jessop, Tim Jessop, Jenny Watson, Oscar Weston, George Weston, Isla Burrows, Rhys Porter, Luke Porter, Shannon Porter and Dennis Hackman References Photo of Jensen Ackles: http://www.karaoke-lyrics.net/photos/jensen-ackles-32605/235851